Mortal Kombat
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: Pyrus Dracula over hears Alucard and Dracula talking about Mortal Kombat so she runs away to join Lin Kuei she meets Sub-Zero but Shao-Kahn sends Brendy Chi after Pyrus will Shao-Kahn get away with it?
1. The Start!

Mortal Kombat!

~PyrusDracula09

**This is based off of Mortal Kombat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat world but I do own Pyrus Dracula!**

**Preface: In our story Pyrus over hears her brother Alucard and her father Dracula talking about Mortal Kombat but Dracula doesn't want his daughter to do Mortal Kombat so she runs away from home. Enjoy the story!**

The Start! It started at castlevaina where Pyrus is outside with her brother Alucard. Their mother died in childbirth both of them miss her. Then Dracula comes outside to talk his son Alucard. "Alucard you still make sure that your sister choose her desinty as a vampire." Dracula said.  
"Father what if Pyrus wants to do something different?" Alucard asked. "Like what son?" Dracula replied. Alucard paused for a moment then he remember what they talked about. "Father she wants to do Mortal Kombat." Alucard answered.  
"No child of mine is going to do Mortal Kombat." Dracula responded. Pyrus got up she over heard Alucard and her father talking about Mortal Kombat so Pyrus started to run away without them knowing it. "Father doing Mortal Kombat will be good for her." Alucard said.

"No her desinty is always to remain as a vampire."Dracula replied. As Alucard and Dracula looked Pyrus wasn't there. "Where is your sister?"Dracula asked. "I don't know but I will find her." Alucard answered.  
Pyrus got up and walked to the Lin kuei, some started to attack her but Pyrus faught back she went futher once she got to the temple she relase frost but then she battle Sub-Zero. He wondered what this girl i doing here? "Are you with the Tengu?" As Sub-Zero asked. "No I'm not I'm a mythical creature from the night." Pyrus answered. "You shouldn't be here kid." Sub-Zero replied. "I'm not just an ordinary kid my abilities are different." Pyrus Dracula responded.

"Then prove it to me in Kombat." Sub-Zero said. "Ok I can do that." As Pyrus replied. Pyrus beat Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat. "Not bad kid what is your name?" Sub-Zero asked. "My name is Pyrus the daughter of Dracula but you can call me Pyrus." When Pyrus Dracula answered. "Nice name why did you come here?" Sub-Zero replied. "I want to become a great Mortal Kombat fighter." Pyrus responded.

"I can understand that how about you join the Lin Kuei and I'll help you train." As Sub-Zero said. "I appect."Pyrus replied. "One of my members will take you to change then come back where for start your training." Sub-Zero responded. "I understand." Pyrus Dracula answered. One of the Lin Kuei took Pyrus where to change . In the outworld Shao-Kahn saw that the kid has joined the Lin Kuei.

"Brendy Chi I have a mission for you."Shao-Kahn said. "What is my mission master?" When Brendy Chi asked. "I saw that someone from the earth relam joined Lin Kuei she goes by the name of Pyrus." Shao-Kahn aswered. "Master I know Pyrus she is my emeny what do you want me to do?" Brendy Chi replied. "I want you to go to the earth relam to capture Pyrus and bring her back here." Shao-Kahn responded.

"If she gives me any problems master I'll use poison on her but I will capture her." Brendy Chi said. "Good don't fail me Brendy Chi." Shao-Kahn replied. " I won't master." As Brendy Chi answered. So Brendy Chi left for the earth relam. Back at Lin Kuei temple Sub-Zero is training Pyrus. "Pyrus do you have a weakness?" Sub-Zero asked. "Yes I do have a weakness." As Pyrus answered.

"What is your weakness Pyrus?" Sub-Zero replied. "My weakness is poison ." Pyrus Dracula responded. "What does poison do to you?" Sub-Zero said. "It will make me weak and I can't move." Pyrus replied. "Pyrus how about you become my apperintice?" Sub-Zero asked. "I won't fail you." Pyrus answered. "That's good to know." When the Lin Kuei leader Sub-Zero responded. Pyrus is one of the Lin Kuei, Brendy Chi is still looking for her.

Alucard of course is still looking for Pyrus he hopes that she is alright. "Pyrus where are you?" Alucard said to himself. "What are you doing here?" Lin Kuei solider asked. "I'm looking for my sister." Alucard answered. "Let me take you to the grand master he will tell you." Lin Kuei solider replied. "Ok thanks." Alucard responded. Lin Kuei solider took Alucard to the temple, Sub-Zero and Pyrus got done training.

"Who is he what is he doing here?" Sub-Zero asked. "He will tell you grand master Sub-Zero." Lin Kuei solider answered. "You can leave solider." Sub-Zero replied. Lin Kuei solider went back to his post. "Who are you?" Sub-Zero replied. "I am Alucard son of Dracula but you call me Alucard." Alucard responded. "What are you doing here?" Sub-Zero asked. "I came for Pyrus." Alucard said. "It's ok Sub-Zero I know him." Pyrus replied.

"How do you know him Pyrus." Sub-Zero asked. "Sub-Zero do you know Mina Dracula?" Pyrus answered. "Yes I know Mina Dracula she is my friend." Sub-Zero replied. "Alucard is my older brother and Eric is my younger brother." Pyrus responded. Sub-Zero knew how Pyrus feels. "I used to have a brother but he turned evil on me." As Sub-Zero said. Pyrus senes someone is after her from the outworld. "Sub-Zero somethings wrong I sened it." Pyrus replied. "What do you sense Pyrus?" When Sub-Zero asked. "I sened one of my emenies is after me." Pyrus answered.

"What is your emenies name?" Sub-Zero said. "Her name is Brendy Chi I never appected her as my friend I don't know who she's working for but it can't be good." Pyrus replied. "You better tell him what's going on and I'll get my members ready." Sub-Zero answered leaves and gets his members ready. "What are you doing here Alucard?" Pyrus asked. "Pyrus come back to castlevania." Alucard responded. "Alucard I heard you and father I'm not going back." Pyrus said.

"Pyrus what's going on?" Alucard asked. "Alucard Brendy Chi is after me so will you help defend?" Pyrus answered. "Yes I will Pyrus."Alucard replied. Pyrus and Alucard went to Sub-Zero. Brendy Chi appeared at the Lin Kuei temple and all the Lin Kuei members and of course Sub-Zero are defending the temple.

"Give me Pyrus and I'll leave." Brendy Chi said. "Not a chance." Sub-Zero replied. Brend Chi attacks the Lin Kuei members pushes Sub-Zero off to the side and grabs Pyrus by the arm. "You're coming with me." Brendy Chi responded.

"Let me go Brendy Chi." Pyrus answered. "Never." Brendy Chi said. Pyrus kicks Brendy Chi's leg. So Brendy Chi uses poison on Pyrus, "You shouldn't done that." When as Brendy Chi replied. "agh." Pyrus responded as she gets weak and can't move.

Brendy Chi grabs Pyrus and takes her to the outworld to Shao-Kahn. Alucard goes to Sub-Zero. "Are you alright?" Alucard asked. "I'm fine it looks like Brendy Chi has Pyrus." As Sub-Zero answered.

"That can't be good." Alucard replied. "Boy we're going after them." Sub-Zero said. "Brendy Chi took Pyrus somewhere I don't know where." Alucard Dracula answered. Sub-Zero trusts Pyrus' brother. "Come with me I'll take you where Brendy Chi took her." As Sub-Zero responded.


	2. SubZero and Alucard go saves Pyrus!

Sub-Zero and Alucard go saves Pyrus!

**From the first chapter Pyrus got captured by Brendy Chi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brendy Chi but I only own Pyrus Dracula!**

**Preface: Brendy Chi took Pyrus to Shao-Kahn hopefully her brotehr Alucard and her master Sub-Zero saves her before it's too late!**

"Ok I will go with you." Alucard said. Brendy Chi is at Shao-Kahn's place with Pyrus. Sub-Zero and Alucard went to the outworld to save Pyrus. "Good work Brendy Chi for now tie her up." Shao-Kahn replied.

"Yes master." Brendy Chi answered as she ties up Pyrus tight. Pyrus struggles, "Let me go." Pyrus responded. "Not going to happen."Shao-Kahn said. "What are we going to do with her master?" Brendy Chi asked. "We're going to torture her Brendy Chi take Pyrus to the totrure place strap her down tight wait for my other commands." When as Shao-Kahn answered. "Understood master." Brendy Chi replied. Pyrus struggles to get lose.

Brendy Chi grabs Pyrus and takes her to the torture place lays her table straps her down tight and waits for Shao-Kahn's commands. "You'll never get away with this Brendy Chi." Pyrus said as she struggled to get lose from the straps. "Yes I will and you can't stop me." Brendy Chi replied. " Surrender girl or be killed your choice." Shao-Kahn answered.

"I'll never surrender to you." Pyrus responded. "Then you'll die Brendy Chi use all the poison until she's dead." Shao-Kahn said. "Understood." As Brendy Chi replied. Shao-Kahn leaves and goes back to his thorne. "Don't do this Brendy Chi." Pyrus answered. "Too late loser." Brendy Chi responded as she uses all the poison on Pyrus doesn't stop. "agh." Pyrus said as she gets weak.

"No one will save you now." Brendy Chi replied. "agh." Pyrus responded she is still getting weak. Sub-Zero and Alucard appeared in Shao-Kahn's place. " Go get Pyrus I'll handle Shao-Kahn." As Sub-Zero said. Alucard goes to find Pyrus sees that she's being tortured by Brendy Chi. " Leave my sister alone." Alucard replied.

Brendy Chi stops to see who has stopped her. "I have no reason to fight you." When as Quan Chi's daughter Brendy Chi answered. "Alucard help." Pyrus responded still weak from the poison. Alucard attacks Brendy Chi. "You're going to regret that." Alucard Dracula said. Brendy Chi takes hit gets up and attacks Alucard. "Well the poison is already in her." As Brendy Chi replied.

"Let her go." Alucard answered. "No never." Brendy Chi said. Alucard beats Brendy Chi twice and goes to Pyrus. "Pyrus you alright?" As Alucard asked. "I'm fine but I can't move the poison." Pyrus answered she is still getting weak from it.

"Don't worry Pyrus I'll get you lose." Alucard responded. "Thanks Alucard." pyrus said. "You're Welcome Pyrus." Alucard replied as he got Pyrus lose goes back to Sub-Zero, Alucard and Pyrus goes back to the earth relam but as they got back Pyrus is getting weak from the poison that Brendy Chi put in her.

Shao-Kahn got up and went to Brendy Chi. "Brendy Chi I'll have you go after Pyrus re-capture her but my daughter Terra Kahn will help you capture her brother."As when Shao Kahn said. "I understand master." Brendy Chi replied. Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn went back to the earth relam, They speard out to find Pyrus and Alucard.

Terra Kahn saw Alucard she knocked him out. "Off." Alucard replied as he got knocked out. Brendy Chi has a clock on and captures Pyrus while she's weak both girls took them to the outworld to Shao-Kahn.

"Good tie them both up." Shao-Kahn replied. Brendy Chi tied up Pyrus even tighter she notices that she doesn't have a mask yet so she puts a ball gag over her mouth tight. Terra Kahn tied up Alucard very tight then puts duct tape over his mouth. Pyrus and Alucard wasn't knocked out anymore, both of them struggled. "Brendy Chi re-strap Pyrus down tight in the same place." Shao-Kahn answered.

Brendy Chi grabs Pyrus takes to the same place but straps her down tighter. Pyrus burned the ball gag ogg her mouth Alucard burned the duct tape off of his mouth. "Let me and my brother go." Pyrus responded. "Not a chance." Brendy Chi said.

"Surrender girl or your brother will be killed." Shao-Kahn replied. "You can't make me surrender." Pyrus answered. Shows Pyrus what is going to happen to her brother. "No don't hurt him." Pyrus responded. "So you care about him if you don't give up bad things will happen to your brother."Shao-Kahn answered. "Just let him go it's me that you want he has nothing to do with this." Pyrus said.

"Surrender and I just might let him go." Shao-Kahn answered. Pyrus had a choice if she gives up Alucard won't be hurt but if she doesn't he will kill them both. "What will you do to me if I do surrender?" Pyrus asked. "If you surrender I'll hold you as my prisoner." Shao-Kahn answered. Pyrus had no choice but she has to surrender.

"Ok I surrender just let him go." Pyrus responded. "We don't need the boy anymore send him back to the earth relam." Shao-Kahn said. Alucard is un-tied and he was back in the earth relam for getting that his sister surrender to Shao-kahn. "For now girl I'll leave you strapped up but you are my prisoner." When Shao-Kahn replied. Pyrus is still apart of the Lin Kuei Shao-Kahn left her strapped for now.

"Brendy Chi put something over her mouth then meet me in the main chamber." Shao-Kahn answered. "Understood master. Brendy Chi responded. Shao-Kahn left for the main chamber. Brendy Chi put a ball gag oger mouth tighter than meets her master in the main chamber. "mph." Pyrus said to herself. "What did you want to talk to me about master?" Brendy Chi asked.


	3. Alucard & Eric goes saves Pyrus

Alucard and eric goes save Pyrus and takes her back to the relam in the Lin Kuei temple!

**From the second Chapter Shao-Kahn sent both girls to capture Pyrus and Alucard he finally got Pyrus to surrender it was the only way to save her brother!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shao-Kahn butI own Pyrus!**

" Brendy Chi I want you and Terra Kahn to use poison on Pyrus if she tries to get lose strap her even tighter." Shao-Kahn answered. "Yes master." Brendy Chi responded. So Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn went back to Pyrus of course they stand on different sides.

"mph?" Pyrus said. "Terra Kahn we need to make her weak permint." When as Brendy Chi replied. "I agree Brendy Chi." Terra Kahn answered. Pyrus struggled to get lose from the straps. Brendy Chi straps Pyrus down very tight. " Don't struggle Pyrus." As Brendy Chi responded.

"mph.(you'll never get away with this Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn.)" Pyrus replied. "You'll never get lose loser." Terra Kahn said. So Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn started to use poison on her. "agh." Pyrus answered getting weak from the poison.

Back in the earth relam Alucard found Eric. "Alucard what is it?" Eric Dracula asked. "Eric Pyrus needs our help." As Alucard answered. "What does she need help with?" Eric Dracula replied. "Eric she is being tortured by someone using poison if we don't help her now it will be too late." Alucard said. "Ok I will help Alucard." Eric responded.

Alucard and Eric went back to the outworld to Shao-Kahn's place. Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn are still using poison on Pyrus. "Agh (please stop)" Pyrus Dracula said. " Not a chance." Brendy Chi replied. Alucard and Eric used stealth and saw that Pyrus is being totured.

" That can't be good." Alucard answered Softly. " How are we going to save her?" Eric Dracula asked Softly. " We have to come up with something fast Eric from the looks of it she's getting weaker." Alucard responded. Pyrus saw her Alucard and Eric but she couldn't get loose. Terra Kahn and Brendy Chi got done putting the poison in her permint of course Pyrus couldn't move.

" Good at least she won't get in the way." Shao-Kahn said. Pyrus just had burnned the ball gag off of her but she still can't move. "Let me go." As when Pyrus replied. " No not going to happen." Shao-Kahn responded. Pyrus gets weak from the poison. Out of no where Taven shows up at Shao-Kahn's place.

Eric and Alucard came out of hiding. "Let my sister go." Alucard Dracula said. " No." Shao -Kahn replied. Pyrus still getting weak from the poison. Brendy Chi and Terra Kahn won't let anyone go near Pyrus. "Eric we need to get our sister loose." Alucard answered. Pyrus struggled but the poison kept her down.

" You're too late her weakness will speard and kill her." Shao-Kahn responded. " We will get her away from you." Eric said. " I would like to see you try." Shao-Kahn replied. " I'll handle Shao-Kahn go free your sister." Taven answered. Alucard and Eric beaten Terra Kahn and Brendy Chi they went to Pyrus, " Pyrus we need to get you out of here." When as Alucard said.

" I agree." Pyrus replied. Alucard and Eric got Pyrus un-strapped. Taven beaten Shao-Kahn. " Thank you but who are you?" When Eric asked. " No one I just came so what happen to her?" Taven answered. " Our sister gets weak from poison very easy." As Alucard replied. " Looks like she's part of the Lin Kuei." Taven said. " Who are you and how did you know that?" Alucard asked.

" I'm Taven son of Edinathe reason I know that cause I know Sub-Zero." When as the young Editnathe Taven repsonded. So Alucard, Eric, Taven, and Pyrus went back to the Earth Realm. Eric injected anti-poison strong enough to get the poison out of his little sister. Pyrus got up so of course the anti poison worked she thanked Eric and Alucard She went back to the Lin Kuei Temple cause she is one of them.

**Let me know how I did with this Chapther I have put alot of work into it make it sound really good if you like it then submit your comments. **


End file.
